fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gina-Marie
Gina-Marie is a recurring character in The Powerpuff Girls, drummer for Justin Bradley's garage band. Season 1 Gina-Marie and the rest of the band, consisting of Justin on vocals and guitar and Zachary on bass, practiced a new song for an unspecified deadline. As they began to practice, Justin cut off to speak with Priscilla Moore, who explained her fear of the blue flash that she saw in her room. This revelation caused Justin to decide on retuning to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten the next day, infuriating Gina-Marie. She left with Zachary in anger. Sometime later, after another practice session, Gina-Marie told Justin that she didn't think he was fully committed to the band, a claim that Justin denied. Gina-Maire pointed out that he always found something to take time away from the band, a claim that Zachary agreed with. Gina-Maire told him that she knew Blossom was in love with him and that he needed to decide whether or not he loved her, because if he were to move to Los Angeles to pursue a music career in a few months with the band, there would be no turning back. Justin did not have an immediate answer. The following day, Gina-Marie was invited to the Corner Shop, where claimed he had a solution to the problem. Gina-Marie was skeptical of the plan, especially when Blossom walking. It came as a shock to both her and Blossom when Justin asked the latter to prom, claiming it was only to bait Priscilla Moore back to Townsville. Gina-Marie noticed that Justin had not yet told her about his plan to move to Los Angeles yet. Blossom told Justin she had to think about it, and Gina-Marie told him that his plan could not end well. After Blossom rejected Justin, he spent the next two weeks working on a love song to play at prom to grab her attention. Gina-Marie was adamantly opposed upon finding out, and discussed it with the group (minus Blossom) at the Corner Shop the next day, where Zachary accidentally let it slip that was going to prom with Lacey instead of Gina-Mair like he promised. Gina-Marie stormed out and texted Blossom to met her. When she arrived, Gina-Marie immediately began complaining about how stupid Blossom was. Gina-Marie told Blossom about the love song as well as about Justin's plan to move to Los Angeles if it didn't work and implored her to take the chance because she wouldn't have another shot. Blossom took her advice and accepted the invitation that night. At prom, Gina-Marie hung out with Buttercup, and made fun of Zachary when it was clear he wasn't having much fun with Lacey. Not much later, Zachary took Gina-Marie by the arm and dragged her to the boys bathroom just before Roger Hillenburg took everyone hostage and separated them by rooms. When asked by he saved her instead of Lacey, Zachary didn't have an answer. Annoyed, Gina-Marie took the initiative and kissed Zachary. Unwilling to talk about their feelings, the two played Go Fish all night with an imaginary deck since no one told them the hostage situation had ended. Some days later, she and Zachary met the Powerpuff Girls at the Corner Shop, where they talked about Justin still being in the hospital with a broken rib and that Blossom ought to visit him until Buttercup announced that it was obvious that she and Zachary were dating, and that it was stupid for them to hide it. Embarrassed, Gina-Marie explained that she was cautious because of a string of bad relationships. Zachary was on the same page. The following day, Gina-Marie visited Justin at the hospital and managed to get him to admit that he loved Blossom. Gina-Marie revealed that Blossom loved him, too, and Justin assented that he would stay in Townsville while she and Zachary went to Los Angeles. Later that afternoon, Justin was kidnapped by members of the Gangreen Gang for their ritual. Gina-Marie frantically called Blossom to tell her, and Blossom assured her she would rescue him. Season 2 One month after the failed summoning at Millennium Park, Justin Bradley came to Gina-Marie and Zachary, in the middle of packing to leave for Los Angeles, to inform them that he no longer loved Blossom and wished to go to L.A. with them. Gina-Marie refused until he broke up with her, but Zachary subverted her and came up with a convoluted plan to get Justin to fall back in love with her, which eventually failed. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Category:Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls (Season 1) characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls (Season 2) characters Category:Living characters Category:Females